Diary of Hermione
by Becca12345
Summary: Scabior visits Hermione's house for reasons unknown to him. When he finds Hermione's journal, his curioisty is peaked. What secrets will he discover about the girl who wore the rose perfume?
1. Discovering the Diary

**Title: The Girl who Wore Roses  
**

**Rating: T+ for Language and Mild Adult Themes.  
**

**Summary: _Scabior visits Hermione's house for reasons unknown to him. When he finds Hermione's journal, his curioisty is peeked. What secrets will he discover about the girl who wore roses?_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this. 

* * *

Chapter One 

Discovering the Diary

Ever since the Battle - Scabior hadn't been himself. Gone was his cockiness. He was just a shadow of himself. He no longer felt thrill in snatching. It was as if the fall of the bridge had awoken him. Somehow, he'd manage to land on his feet, as if a hover charm had been placed on him.

Scabior couldn't explain why he was drawn to the big house. It seemed familiar to him - yet he couldn't think why it seemed familiar. He felt a pull at his feet and found himself walking towards the house.

He looked through the grand windows and noted that the house was silent. A sure sign it was empty. He looked around, making sure no one was watching as he felt himself walk to the front door.

It was unlocked. He gently pushed it open and walked inside it. A scent hit him. That scent. It was the scent of the rose perfume he'd smelt on that young girl - Penelope wasn't it? He wasn't even sure if that was her name.

"No..." He whispered. This couldn't be that girl's house. Couldn't it? He ventured further in and noted how richly decorated the house was. He snuck a peek into the living room and then he realized why it seemed familiar.

He'd come here before. On a mission to capture that Mudblood's parents. He noticed some pictures hanging on the walls. On further inspection he noticed the smiling face of a young girl. Scabior's eyes widened. It was her. It was "Penelope" or Granger as he'd been told.

He felt his heart pace quicken as he gazed around the pictures. These hadn't been here last time. The house held no sign of life before.

~ Line Break ~

He walked out of the living room and came to the foot of the stairs. He caught another scent of that alluring perfume. As if he was being controlled by a puppet master, he swiftly made his way up the white staircase and came onto a bright landing.

He walked down the hall and peered into each room. At the end of the hall he saw a light pink door decorated with a simple sign. He stepped closer and looked at the elegant writing.

_Hermione's Room_

Hermione. The name ran smoothly over Scabior's tongue. He reached out and opened the door.

A strong smell hit his nostrils. It was the perfume. It smelt of fresh roses. Scabior's heart pounded and his breath quickened as he entered the light room.

It was really neat and had piles of books, stacked neatly onto white shelves. It looked exactly like he would expect a young woman's room to look like. Scabior's eyes took in the room and fell upon a light pink dressing table. There stood a small crystal bottle, with a rose top. Her perfume.

Scabior picked up the small bottle and smelt the captivating scent. He shivered softly and put the bottle down. His hand fell on a small pink book. He picked it up and read the outer description.

_Hermione's Diary - Private_

Now, Scabior was many things, but he knew, from experience, that looking in a girl's diary was a dangerous thing.

However, his curiosity got the better of him and he turned the first page to find neat handwriting across it.

_The Diary of Hermione Granger_

_Started: 1995_

_Private_

Scabior ran a gloved hand over the neat scribbles and admired the little Gryffindor lion crest beneath the short passage.

Scabior decided he wanted to find more about this girl. She'd been on his mind ever since he'd first captured her in the woods.

_"You've got her diary. Who know's what she's wrote in there..."_ a voice in his head said. Scabior let his mind wander as he mentally went over what a girl like Hermione would write in her diary.

"Boys, school, the normal girl drama...it can't be that important." Scabior voiced out loud.

_"Aha...but what if, she mentioned you? I mean, you captured her..." _the voice continued, almost sounding as if it were teasing Scabior.

"Hmm..." Scabior began, looking down at the diary.

_"She'd never know. It'll be back before she knows it's missing..."_

__Scabior smiled and closed the small book. He tucked it safely in his jacket and turned to admire the room once again. It was pretty...for a Muggleborn. He noted some of the books.

"Beauty and the Beast? The Secret Garden? Muggles..." Scabior sneered, then jumped as he heard the opening of the door and voices downstairs.

"Shit..." he thought as he grabbed his wand. He took another look at the book pile and one caught his attention.

"Robin Hood?" He muttered, admiring the cover. He picked it up and turned it over. The blurb mentioned that Robin Hood stole from the rich. A bit like a Snatcher.

Scabior froze as he heard footsteps approach. He quickly grabbed his wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm upon himself. He stepped back as the door opened and a woman walked in._  
_

Scabior knew this was not Hermione. This woman was Muggle through and though. The woman looked around then smiled as she spotted a white dress hanging on the cupboard door. She picked it up and walked out of the room.

Scabior banished the charm and stared after the woman. That must have been Hermione's mother. Scabior felt he'd outstayed his welcome and quickly Disapparated.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello guys! I hope you liked this chapter. If it felt slow, don't worry. Some chapters before this may go slow - but I promise you, Scabior will get to the good bits of the diary. Please review and tell me if I made any errors :) **

**Becca**


	2. Scabior Begins to Read

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Scabior Begins to Read

Scabior appeared in the dusty cabin that was hidden in the woods. He'd stumbled across whilst he was on the run. He knew that once the Ministry knew he had survived - he'd have a cell in Azkaban with his name on it. He'd already lived there once and he had no intention of returning.

He kicked the heavy boots of his feet, then took off his coat and flung the books down on a worn red sofa. Scabior looked around the small cabin with disgust. He hated living here, no one could blame him though.

It was a small cabin and it had a lingering smell of damp wood. There were 3 tiny rooms and the door frames were so low - that Scabior often had to duck upon entering a room. Nevertheless, it was the perfect hideout for no one would suspect Scabior to hide in a filthy cabin.

He then remembered the books. Scabior jumped on the sofa and picked up Robin Hood. He stared at it for a few minutes, admiring the handsome young man staring back at him from the cover. Scabior stared at it, wondering why the picture wouldn't move. He then remembered, with a fleet of disgust, he was holding a Muggle book. He continued to watch the still picture - before getting bored and flung it back down. He was more interested in the diary that lay next to him.

He picked it up and once again traced his fingers over the soft cover, feeling every twist and curve of the satin flowers. Scabior decided that he couldn't hold his curiosity any longer and flicked open to the very first page.

_September 19th 1995_

_Dear Diary_

_So, you are one of my new birthday presents? Well, despite not being all there, Luna surely has a wonderful taste. It was strange receiving a gift from her - I've only known her a week or two. But it was a nice thought none the less. Other than this - I didn't receive much, but it doesn't matter. My best friends Harry and Ron combined their money and brought me a beautiful collection of quills, and my close friend Ginny brought me a gorgeous set of earrings._

_I guess however, I should start this diary properly, introduce myself and the things I like to do - as I've seen on those old films. However, I'm a different type of girl. I'm a Witch and currently attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was here where I first met my real friends._

_Harry James Potter is one of the most bravest and noblest boys you could ever meet. Harry is a young celebrity in the Wizarding World. As the story goes: When Harry was just a baby, he defeated the most evil Wizard known to man. However, Harry became an orphan (as Voldemort killed his parents) and highly despises his fame._

_Ronald Weasley is a different sort of boy. Yes, he can be brave at times, and he's always ready to back Harry up on most occasions - yet we often clash heads. We always have. He comes from a big family who are all lovely._

_Before I started Hogwarts, I was the strange girl who loved her books. Everyone avoided me and there was always this awful group of girls who would put me down for no reason at all... they'd often trip me up in the yard or pull at my hair in class. I hated going to school as a child...I'd often try to think up excuses...but I am a awful liar..._

Scabior looked over the last paragraph and pressed his mouth in a thin line. So, this spunky girl was bullied as a child? Well at least he could sympathize. Whilst he never spent his time with Muggles - he lived in a Muggle neighborhood. He tried to avoid all contact with the Muggle children, but they always managed to get him as he walked outside. They'd throw stones at him, all the while shouting;

_"Freaks should be stoned. Your a freak"_ Scabior often wondered if that's where his hatred for Muggles came from. He let himself sink into a daydream of his past for a while - before quickly snapping back to reality. He turned back to the diary and continued to read.

_...However at Hogwarts - I was sorted into Gryffindor and I couldn't be happier. I really do love Hogwarts. Nearly everything about it is wonderful. I say nearly everything, because there are a few thorns in my side here._

_One of those thorns would be none other than the arrogant, ferret Draco Malfoy. I can't stand the little rodent. You see, he's like a supreme git when it comes to status - blood status that is. At Hogwarts, there are three types of blood status: Pureblood, Half-Blood or Muggleborn. I am the latter and most people look down on the Muggleborns. Why? I wouldn't know..._

_However, back to the ferret - he taunts me for no reason. It's sickening. He thinks he could walk all over me and everyone else who he deems "Unworthy." I remember the time he called me a foul word - "Mudblood." At the time, I wasn't sure what is meant - but Ron told me it's a sort of slang word for "Filthy Blood". It upset me at the time._

_I remember thinking "Am I really meant for this life?" for a while - but Harry, Ron and our giant friend Hagrid soon cheered me up..._

Scabior scowled. He never liked the Malfoy family. To just think about them made his blood curl. He'd had the unfortunate experience of associating with Lucius throughout his Hogwarts years. Lucius had looked down upon him as he was a "Half-blood" Slytherin. Oh Scabior had often wanted to slap the simpering coward around the face.

_... In our third year however, I got my revenge. He'd been the usual git and he'd taken everything to far - so I punched him. Right on the nose. It was one of the best feelings ever. Better than sitting down after a long walk. Better than hot summer days. It may sound evil of me - but something about hearing his nose crack cheered me up greatly._

Scabior had to put the book down, he was laughing so hard. This girl - Hermione. She was the most brilliant girl in his opinion. He revealed with great satisfaction that someone - especially a Muggleborn girl - had wounded the young Malfoy's pride. If he ever saw her again - he'd have to congratulate her.

_Another thing that greatly annoys me in Hogwarts is Professor Snape. Everyone calls him the "Great Dungeon Bat." I don't myself - I have a few more choicest nicknames for him. My favorite one is "Pinocchio" because of his large nose. "Pinocchio" is a Muggle fairy tale. It's one of my favorites. I also call him a number of rude words - that I would not like to repeat..._

_Oh, I just looked at the time and realized Lunch finished over an hour ago. I'd better go or I'll be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'll explain more on that eventually._

_- Hermione Granger_

Scabior traced over the elegant signature at the bottom of the page. He admired her humor. Pinocchio? He'd have to look that one up. Although he'd never held much of a grudge against Snape. Scabior hadn't even known him well. But he had to agree with the "Dungeon Bat" - whenever Scabior had seen him, his robes would billow behind him.

He re-read the entry. He had to admit - he wasn't surprised with the way it was written. Even when he'd met her, she had seemed well educated. He flicked through the entries - there wasn't much of interest to him, until he reached a long detailed entry dated; _Halloween 1995_

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow guys! I was so surprised with how much feedback I got for the first chapter! I thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story :) I love you all!**_  
_


	3. Halloween

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this.**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Halloween

_Halloween 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well it's Halloween. I always look forward to Halloween at Hogwarts. The feasts are simply amazing and so are the decorations. However - Halloween has been the subject of some difficult times for me, Harry and Ron._

_Like I said before - Harry's parents were killed on Halloween night. So that's a reminder for poor Harry, but he tries not to show it. Another reason is because, every single Halloween - something bad seems to happens to us three._

_First year - I got cornered by a troll in the girl's bathroom. I still dread to think what would have happened if Ron and Harry had never turned up. You know, it's going to sound strange - but I'm somehow thankful for running into the Troll. Otherwise, me, Harry and Ron may never have become friends. Odd isn't it?_

"Just a bit love." Scabior answered the question printed on the paper before pulling a face at the next entry.

_Second year - We were invited to a Deathday party. But it was rotten, literally. I didn't like it. I remembered the platter of food. Ron had looked disgusted at the display. Moldy fish and cheese plates littered the table. When we finally "escaped" as Ron put it, we ended up in the mist of something most awful. Mrs Norris - the awful caretaker's cat - had been petrified. Next to her, there was a horrible message on the wall. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened..." I still feel sick nowadays. I'll elaborate on the Chamber later on..._

Scabior was torn between amusement or disgust. The Deathday party sounded absolutely revolting. He'd remembered back in Hogwarts, the Deathday parties were talked about - but no one ever attended. Then the mention of the Chamber sent a shiver down his spine. He'd heard of it - but believed it to be a myth. He smirked as he thought of that cat - he'd hated it big time. It had stalked him for over a year - after Filch had thought Scabior was smuggling in "Dark Objects."

_Third year was tame compared to the other years. However, it still had a major impact upon the Castle. You see, that was the year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban._

Scabior sneered at Sirius' name. He still couldn't believe that to this day - Sirius had still escaped from Azkaban, without capture. He wondered where Black was nowadays.

_It was also the year that we found out our Defense Professor was a Werewolf and Peter Pettigrew had been posing as Ron's rat, Scabbers. We found out later on, that Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew had been the Secret Keeper for the Potters. Sirius had gone after Pettigrew after Voldemort murdered Mr and Mrs Potter, but Peter had cut off his own finger and framed Sirius. It sickened me, to find out this man had betrayed his best friends and framed his other best friend. Pettigrew got away before we could capture him._

Scabior faintly recalled Pettigrew hanging off the "Great" Marauders. Although they had never gone after Scabior - he still had a good memory of them jinxing the other students. Especially Severus and Malfoy. He had never liked Pettigrew. The man had been a coward, and Scabior hated cowards. Also, Scabior couldn't handle betrayers. He might be a Snatcher, but betrayers sickened him. He vaguely wondered if Pettigrew was alive. He hoped not... judging from the part about him posing as Weasley's rat - he would have known Hermione well then and he guessed Hermione may have been a guest over Ron's house... He felt his blood run hot - if that murderous rat had done anything...Scabior shook his head and focused back on the entry.

_Last year - the Twiwizard Tournament had overshadowed Halloween, but it was still eventful. Harry's name got pulled out of the Goblet of Fire. Oh I still despise that blasted Tournament. If it wasn't for that - Cedric would still be alive and Voldemort's return would have been delayed. But there is one good thing about the Tournament. I met Viktor. We are still in contact. I'll tell you more about Viktor soon._

Scabior stopped. Viktor? Who was this Viktor? The name sounded familiar, perhaps he'd read it somewhere?

_This year - not much really happened, which I thought was a tad suspicious. We went through our usual routine. Me shouting at Ron for eating like a pig. Me hitting Ron for saying something tactless. Me shouting at Ron for not doing his homework... Are you seeing a pattern here? I'm forever shouting at Ron. He just infuriates me... Sometimes I wish he would just grow the hell up!_

_Harry however, seems sullen and quiet. Not that I blame him - his parents were murdered this time 14 years ago. I can't imagine the pain Harry is going through. Even though he didn't know his parents well, it's plain to see that he loves and misses them dearly. Harry keeps holding his hand, cradling it as if he is pain. He never lets me examine it - stubborn git. But he does seem to be in pain - especially after he comes back from his nightly detentions with that insufferable woman, "Professor" Umbridge..._

The entry trailed off. Scabior followed the blotched ink splatters that decorated the pages. Hermione had seemed to be in such a rush to jot everything down. He thought about her passage on that Ron boy. Ron... once again, the name sounded familiar.

"She was traveling with two boys". Scabior recalled. "One was obviously Potter, so the other must be ... Weasley. Oh yes - Scabior knew who he was now. The ginger teenager in the woods that had fought nail and tooth to get away from Greyback. Scabior thought back to the night, how the young girl had been scared, yet she still dared to lie to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I had this all typed up a few days back, ready to publish - but I then decided I hated ****the ending. After toying with it and re writing it 5 times, my friend told me to leave it as it is. I hate trying to figure out chapter endings! Anyway, thank you for the response! I never expected this much so short into the story! Much love xoxo**


	4. Umbridge & Hermione's Idea

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this.**_

* * *

Chapter Four

Umbridge & Hermione's Idea

_5th November_

_Dear Diary,_

_That awful woman Umbridge is at it again. She's walking down the halls with that awful smug smile on her ugly toad like face. It makes you just want to slap the woman stupid. I failed to mention a few weeks ago - she was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. In her book, that gives her power over the other teachers and she is now inspecting all the classes. _

_Harry and Ron told me that she inspected Divination and that Trelawney predicted her danger. Apparently Umbridge wasn't fazed and jotted down something on her awful pink clipboard. Now, I'll admit freely, I don't like Divination, nor do I hold fondness for Professor Trelawney - it's a lot of old tosh and I did walk out her class during third year - but not even the old fraud should be subjected to Umbridge's meddling._

_Scabior chuckled at the last passage. Sybil Trelawney had taken the Hogwarts Divination position? He remembered how she was always predicting everyone's death. He was surprised Dumbledore even hired her. _

_She then went on to inspect Potions. Snape had looked like he wished to dunk her in a cauldron of poison. Everyone knows Snape is sour every year, because he didn't get the Defense against the Dark Arts position. Umbridge landed it this year - and she kept asking him these questions, that you could tell were annoying him. He gave Ron a detention for smirking afterwards._

_I'm just happy that I was present for the Transfiguration inspection. Professor McGonagall got really annoyed with Umbridge. I was secretly hoping that McGonagall would have jinxed her. That would have been amazing to see. However, it was plain to tell - McGonagall put Toad Face in her place._

_I must run now. There is apparently a Prefect meeting. First I've heard of it. Probably something to over throw Malfoy again._

_- Hermione_

There was nothing more added to the entry after that. Scabior scowled as he recalled a squat woman from a few months ago. She'd simpered pitifully at him, because he was a Snatcher. Scowling, Scabior took great delight in the fact, she had been imprisoned for her part in the Muggleborn prejudice.

Now, Scabior wasn't completely against Muggleborns or Muggles. After all, his Father was a Muggleborn. His Mother had been Muggle through and through - but she'd been excited when Scabior had gotten his Hogwarts letter. A pang of hurt rushed through Scabior's body as he remembered the smiling face of his Mother. She'd been hunted down by the Dark Lord, along with his Father by the Death Eaters in the Dark Lord's first reign. His Mother had been horribly killed.

Scabior had only been 19 when he'd returned and found the Dark Mark hanging over the small house. Fear had flooded through him and the sight of his Mothers' mangled, bloody body shocked him to the core. His Father, had been tortured greatly and eventually died of critical injuries.

It was because of his Parent's deaths, that Scabior turned to crime. He'd steal, fight and create riots. He'd go out and attempt to drown his sorrows in grief. His coolness towards Muggleborns had only appeared when he saw a group of them attacking this young girl. Scabior had gone and attacked them back - accidentally killing one with the killing curse in his anger. The others fled and alerted the Ministry - which resulted in Scabior's imprisonment in Azkaban.

When he'd fallen in with Greyback and the Snatchers - Scabior had been force fed the rubbish that Muggleborns were inferior. He didn't enjoy it - even though he knew some Muggleborns deserved it - but he was more frightened that he'd end up like his Parents.

Scabior looked through the diary and came to a hastily written passage. It looked like Hermione's hand had been trembling was she wrote.

_7th November_

_Dear Diary,_

_I must be completely insane. What I'm about to do is completely barbaric and could result in us getting expelled. You see - with Umbridge as our Defence Professor, none of us are getting the right education. She prefers to teach us "Ministry approved" tactics. They are hopeless. As Harry once said._

_"If Voldemort was going to come bursting through those doors - we'd be toast using her methods."_

_It was then an idea occurred to me. I'd read in some Muggle history books on how back in the Wars - some groups were set up. These groups would be secretly used to train soldiers combat and would discuss tactics. I thought - perhaps it would benefit Hogwarts if we had a group like that. _

_I presented my idea to Harry and Ron who looked bewildered and came up with all sorts of flaws that could go wrong. Whilst I saw where they were coming from - I was adamant that I wouldn't let this idea go. I finally managed to persuade them to give a go._

_I sent word secretly to the rest of the Gryffindor common room. I knew they'd spread it to their Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends. I hadn't to worry about any Slytherins getting word._

_We're all meeting in the Hogs Head in the next Hogsmeade visit. I find it highly exciting. But I know what you're thinking. What if we got caught? What if someone found out? I've taken care of that as well. I won't go into detail yet, in case it doesn't work. But I'm keen to see just how brilliant my charm work is._

_I must run now. Harry and Ron are nagging me about their homework. Boys honestly - they'd be lost without me. _

_- Hermione_

* * *

__**Author's Note: Guys! You are the greatest! I'm completely shocked with how many reviews and alerts this story has so early into it! Reviews and Alerts motivate me :) So - I decided to explore Scabior's history a bit - because J.K Rowling doesn't give much about his childhood way - I found it difficult to come up with a back story to suit his character.. but I hope the one I created brings justice to his character :) **

**xoxo**


	5. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this.**_

* * *

Chapter Five

The Meeting

Scabior went to turn the next page - but felt a sudden wave of tiredness sweep over him. He yawned and turned to look out the window. He saw the light of the moon shine through the thin curtains. Judging by it's height - it had to be sometime past midnight. Scabior looked at the watch on his hand and found it was 12:30AM.

He yawned again and bent over the page in one corner. He'd continue it tomorrow, when his mind was set in focus and the words didn't seem to swarm over the page. Finding the motivation to move out of his comfy spot - Scabior dragged himself to the small bedroom and crashed on his bed.

~ Line Break ~

The next morning, Scabior awoke early, eager to get started on Hermione's diary once again. After quickly showering and fixing himself a meal of whatever he could find in the cupboards, he sat down on the sofa and resumed his reading from where he'd left off.

_10th November_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the Morning of the next Hogsmeade visit. I'm currently sitting at Breakfast and the nerves are getting to me. Umbridge is keeping an eye on us. I have a feeling she suspects something is going to happen. Looking around, I can see many students are whispering to each other. I can't help but smirk as I watch the news spread around Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor._

_Harry is of course - completely against this. He doesn't want us all risking our necks. Please - he really thinks he can stop me? I find this rule breaking to be awfully exciting. Better not let Ron hear me say that. He'd think I've been put under some sort of spell._

_These days, I've just felt a disregard for the rules. Especially the ridiculous rules that Umbridge has made up. The latest ones are just simply barbaric._

_"All students are not to be within 2 feet of each other." Or some rubbish like that. I know Umbridge has taken charge of the Detentions. The methods are completely outrageous. I found out the other night - just exactly what Harry's detentions are. I noticed some scars on his hand - not usual scars you'd get from a fight or something. But words, carved into his skin. These words always seem to be at their worst after his detentions. Bleeding deeply._

"A blood quill." Scabior said, looking at the paragraph. He knew the effects of a blood quill. His Father had come across one and had warned Scabior on what it was. They were highly illegal and worth years in Azkaban. Scabior knew that Umbridge liked pain - but some of her punishments crossed a line. Scabior once again hoped she'd gotten what she'd deserved.

_He has been forced to use a blood quill. He's been writing "I must not tell lies" about 25 times a night - in his own blood. It's sickening. If you ask me - that foul woman should be forced to..._

Scabior snorted at the threats Hermione had listed for Umbridge. He was shocked that someone as dignified as Hermione, would even know that kind of vocabulary. Some words he hadn't even heard off.

_Sorry about my language - but I simply hate that woman. Anyway, the plan is set in action and we are only about to hours away from sealing it. I can't wait._

_Breakfast is finished now, so I'm going to run up to the dorm and get everything ready. I'll write the days details in here at a later date._

_- Hermione Granger._

"A resistance group? Interesting." Scabior said, skimming over the blotted page. It sounded like a younger version of that Order he'd heard about. He laughed at the passage on Umbridge and wished deeply that Hermione would have carried out her threats. He had scars from that foul woman. Physical and mental scars, due to subject from the Cruciatus curse, Merlin knows how many times.

Just as Scabior was about to turn the next page, he heard a loud banging on the door. It sounded angry and violent. Scabior jumped and turned to face the door. The loud banging got more violent with every hit. Scabior crept silently over to the window and looked out.

Fear ran through him when he saw just who exactly was responsible for that loud banging. How did that monster find him again? Scabior thought he'd died when the bridge had collapsed.

The door burst open and Scabior quickly scrambled to hide the diary under a pillow. He didn't fancy sharing his treasure with him of all people.

"Scabior. So, you've taken refugee in a cabin? Very Slytherin of you." The newcomer sneered. Scabior smiled and raised a hand to greet his old friend.

"Hullo Greyback. Long time no see."

* * *

**Author's Note: First off I know this is short - but this is all I could think of for this chapter! I brought Greyback into it - but I doubt he'd be around for long - just in passing. I wanted to "Spice" up the story : ) Secondly - THANK YOU so much for your wonderful comments! My inbox has been filled with Review and Story Alerts! Some have even put me on Author Alert! Thank you all so much! : ) Well - I promise there are going to be more updates as I HAVE FINISHED ALL EXAMS! Goodbye Maths - Hello Summer! : ) xoxo**


	6. Greyback & Success

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this.**_

* * *

Chapter Six

Greyback and Success

Greyback stood menacingly in the small room and looked around. He let out a low laugh and leered at Scabior.

"I haven't seen yer for seven months and all I get is a Hello? Well, and here is me thinking we were friends. Pour me a drink Scabior. We've got some catching up to do." Greyback clapped a hand on Scabior's shoulder and made his way to the red armchair that stood in the corner of the cabin.

"Yes your Highness" Scabior muttered and bustled off to the kitchen and grabbed a dusty bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whiskey. Scabior wasn't sure just how long the bottle had been there - but with Greyback, it didn't really matter. Alcohol was alcohol to Greyback.

"Thanks Scabior. I must say - this is cosy. Too Gryffindor for my liking." Greyback said as Scabior walked back to where Greyback had gone and made himself comfy. Scabior scowled as Greyback yanked the bottle from his grip and downed half of it, in less than a minute. Sitting himself so the diary was hidden from view - Scabior cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here Greyback? Thought you was on the run."

"I am. Just on my way North - but though I'd call in here to rest. Surprised to see you I was. Thought you'd died in the crash. How'd yer escape anyway?" Greyback slurred at Scabior, drinking from the bottle once more. Scabior looked at the werewolf in disgust.

"Dunno do I? Got lucky I guess. Bloody 'ell Greyback - leave the bottle there." Scabior said, watching as Greyback attempted to get the last drops of Fire whiskey out of the glass bottle. When the Werewolf was positive that he wouldn't get anymore out - he let it drop on the floor with a smash.

"So, Scabior." Greyback turned his attention away from the shattered glass and on to Scabior. "Tell me, why is it - you've been hiding from me? Thought we were friends I did."

Scabior suppressed a snort. Him and Greyback hadn't been exactly the best of friends. They often fought and once or twice - Scabior ended up with a black eye.

"Eh, I asked yer a question. Ah, go screw yerself. I've got better things to do than chit-chat. Got ter get out of here before the Dementors appear." Scabior tried not to shiver at the thought of those foul creatures. They'd tortured him for seven years. Haunting him with images of his parents.

"Can I have this?" Scabior looked up to see Greyback holding up another bottle of Fire whiskey. Scabior nodded - eager to get Greyback out of the cabin, so he could read more on Hermione. Greyback just nodded and walked out without even a farewell. Not that Scabior cared though.

~ Line Break ~

Once checking that the coast was clear, Scabior dug out the diary and flipped the book open to where he'd left off.

_10th November 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. It was a success. Nearly everyone third year and above turned up. Excluding the Slytherins of course. Although there were __some __negative comments - a majority agreed that they would be happy to be taught methods. Even if we don't have to use them. We've all decided to have Harry as leader. It makes sense - he faced Voldemort more than four times. _

_The only problem is - Umbridge. Somehow, word got out of a organization and now she's gone and set up a degree that restricts groups that have more than three members. That includes Quidditch. Ron is not a happy person I must say. Umbridge has also made a group of her own - the Inquisitorial Squad. It's made up of Slytherin students. Noted members should be Malfoy and Parkinson. Those two make my blood boil. _

_But back to the matter on hand. I had everyone sign a piece of parchment. Just their name so we have a idea of how many would gladly join. What they didn't know is - the parchment is jinxed. I won't exactly say the jinx now - but I can tell you once thing, it will tell us who snitched on us if we get caught._

Scabior found himself hoping that someone had broken the secrecy of the group. Whilst he didn't want Hermione to get caught - he wanted to see what the jinx would be. Judging by how feisty the bushy haired witch was - it wouldn't be very pleasant.

_13th November 1995_

_Today was the first official meeting of the DA. Yes the DA. It stands for Dumbledore's Army. It was Ginny who came up with the idea. Not much actually happened - but Harry spoke about the risks and what could happen if Voldemort got strong again. It was awfully frightening - but it just convinced more people to fight. I don't really like to brag - but I feel so proud of myself._

_We set up in a strange room - the Room of Requirement. It alters to fit the user's need. Neville found it the other day. It's quite large and best of all - it keeps Umbridge out. _

"Room of Requirement? Never heard of it." Scabior mused to himself. He couldn't recall ever hearing mentions of a room that altered to the user's need. He'd have to so some research - if he could be bothered that is.

_There isn't much more I can write - only that I'm really excited to see what techniques Harry has up his sleeves. _

_I'd better get some sleep now or I'll be falling asleep in class tomorrow._

_Until next time _

_- Hermione_

* * *

**Hola! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting my Darlings - but I was a absolute Flobberworm. I had it all typed up, neatly and ready for publishing - but guess what? I forgot to save it and my Brother went on the laptop and "accidently" deleted everything! So - this is all typed from memory! Sometimes I wish to feed my brother to a Dragon. Well - Thank you for waiting & for the Reviews/Alerts : ) xoxo**

**PS: I've got Twitter now - And I'll be posting updates on my Fics on my account. If you're interested - just time in Lady_Becca96 and follow : ) xoxo**


	7. The First Lesson

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this.**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

The First Lessons

Scabior poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and downed it in two gulps. His head hurt after all that reading. Although Scabior was fond of reading - he preferred short books - or that strange contraption Muggles had. A TV was it? Scabior had come across one in a house he had raided with the Snatchers. All of them had been fascinated with the strange device.

Turning back to the small book on the floor, Scabior leant down to pick it up. He set the empty glass down and flicked open to the next diary entry.

_20th November 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again, I'm not really a type of person to brag, but I'm really pleased with my idea. It's a huge hit with all houses involved. Harry looks in his element as he lead tonight's lessons. Even Ron looked eager to get started. That must be the first time I've seen him excited about something that doesn't involve food._

Scabior stifled a chuckle. This Ron was a Weasley Everything came back to food with the Weasleys. Well - either food or, if you were the Ginger twins, trouble. Scabior had unfortunately run across them as he took a break from snatching. The results had ended up with Scabior's hair bright pink and sporting some strange gear. Greyback and the Snatchers had laughed themselves sick that night.

_Harry went over the basic spells. One boy - Zacharias Smith, I think his name was made a snide comment on how Expelliarmas wouldn't ever hold us off against Voldemort. Harry just retorted with how it saved his life in June._

The penmanship seemed to wobble a bit after the last sentence, almost as if the young girl had been struggling to write.

_When Harry said that - I felt my blood turn to ice. I knew he'd gone up against Voldemort, but I'd never known he came so close to death. Visions swarmed through my mind at that point. Awful visions. It was only when Ginny tapped my arm did I realize Harry had started the lesson._

_It went without a flaw - despite a few minor injuries, but other than that, everything went according to plan. It was easy to tell that Harry was pleased with himself. It was ages past curfew when Harry called the final shots. Using his Marauder's Map - Harry lead everyone in groups to their respective towers. _

_Overall, all I can say is, SUCCESS._

_- Hermione _

Scabior once again traced the signature at the bottom of the page. He loved the way her cursive writing took over the page. This Hermione girl was young - really young. But she seemed so much more mature in her writing. She would have only been about, fifteen or sixteen writing this.

Scabior nodded along with his thoughts and turned over the next page. It was brightly decorated with various Christmas drawings.

_25th December 1995_

_Dear Diary..._

* * *

**Hello! I know there has been a stretch, but I had an awful case of writer's block. I honestly do hate writer's block. I know this really short - but this is really just a filler until we reach Christmas, which I promise will be nice and long :)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Each and everyone inspires me to continue writing :) xoxo**


	8. Lessons, Hospitals and Christmas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this.**_

Chapter Eight  
Lessons, Hospitals and Christmas

_25th December 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've only know managed to find peace and time to myself to write this entry. Since my last entry almost a month ago - so many wonderful and frightening things have been happening. I honestly do not have a clue on where to begin. Perhaps at the beginning._

_Not long after my previous entry - I was called to the fact that Umbridge (I refuse to caller her Professor) had been giving permission for that Inquisitorial Squad of hers to dock house points off everyone. I find it absolutely and utterly disgusting. Me, Ron and Harry lost about 30 points between us just when we ran into Malfoy. I really had wanted to punch him there again and maybe practice some new jinxes I'd read about. Lucky for the ferret - the bell had rang for classes._

_Apart from dealing with simpering Slytherins - the DA lessons have proven to be a huge hit with the different houses. So far, we've managed to arrange meetings and not get caught. That is, thanks to a ingenious charm that I thought off. I charmed a bunch of galleons to change to the date of the next meeting. If anyone where to question it - it could be simply passed off as a normal piece of gold._

"Pretty and smart. I'm liking this Muggle-born even more" Scabior muttered. She'd proven to him that she was quick with her words and wand. Those were things that attracted Scabior to her. She was powerful and a born leader.

_The last DA meeting before Christmas - Harry taught us to do a patronus. I found mine was an otter. How cute! Patronuses are very beautiful, and very difficult. When the lesson ended - everyone was in a good mood. Me, Ron and some other Gryffindors lead the way back to the tower - leaving Harry to speak with Neville. _

"A patronus? What the 'ell is that?" Scabior asked himself. He wasn't really the smartest tool in the box when it came to things other than snatching, drinking and playing card games late into the night. Oh, don't get him wrong, Scabior knew his jinxes and potions - but studying the young girls in his class had been Scabior's number one past time. Although he guessed it was some sort of animal spell if Hermione's had been an otter. Otters really were adorable little creatures.

"You're going soft Scabior..." Scabior chuckled to himself.

_Whilst Harry was hanging behind - Me and Ron got into a discussion about Quidditch. Well, I call it a discussion - but Ron mostly spoke to himself. Quidditch is the one thing I never could grasp. The thought of being off the ground just terrifies me. Besides - I would rather much take a plane if I was to fly anywhere. That's some sort of Muggle transport. Very useful and so much safer._

Planes? Scabior had seen a few of those. Loud and noisy things. When he was younger - his Father had taken him to the airport. Scared the life right out of him. They looked like metal suicide traps. How could that be safer than a broom?

_We made it back to our common room safely, narrowly escaping Peeves. Time passed and Harry still didn't return. I was getting anxious. What if Umbridge had caught him? It was just after curfew when the Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Harry entered, looking flustered and extremely happy. It didn't really take a genius to figure out what had happened. I had seen Cho Chang hanging about. Ron however, was a tad slow on the update. But when it finally sank into his tiny mind - well, I thought Ron was going to die from laughter. Honestly, he is so immature. I sometimes wonder what I can see in that fool..._

_Something flared through Scabior. A pang of something angry. Jealousy. Scabior always knew he disliked that red haired boy. _

"But it just be her teenage mind speaking." Scabior assured himself, turning his attention back to the diary.

_Moving away from that topic, I would like to draw the matter to why I am writing this late at night. We're currently residing in the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. I won't specific details, for goodness knows whose hands these could fall in to._

_I stayed here last summer. It's a dark old house. Morbid with house elves heads on the wall. That is totally inhumane. They are living creatures. But I'm straying away. A few nights ago - Harry had this dream. Only it wasn't a dream according to him._

_Basically, Harry dreamt he saw Mr Weasley get attacked by this giant snake. His screams woke up the Dorm. Professor McGonagall came running in and ushered Harry and Ron to Dumbledore's office._

_It was only later, I got myself an owl from Ginny, pleading for me to come and keep her company. It turned out - Harry had an outer body vision..._

"A what?" Scabior asked the diary.

_"Which is where he saw himself hurt Mr Weasley. To put it in simple terms - Harry claims to have seen himself as the snake which attacked Mr Weasley. I don't know exactly what he means - but I'm positive that it's connected to that scar of his._

"Oh..." Scabior said quietly, trying to wrap his head around everything. This was too much for the Snatcher. He put the diary down and ventured to see if he could find some more Fire whiskey. As luck would have it, there was a very dusty bottle hidden in some of the cupboards. He took a couple of swigs and returned back to his seat and picked the diary up again.

_Well, I was flooed over as quickly as possible and it turns out, Harry's dream actually saved Mr Weasley's life. He was in St Mungos for a couple of days. We went to visit him. I could not believe who I saw there. _

_Lockhart, my old Defense teacher was there. I guess Ron was right when he mentioned about the memory loss charm._

"Lockhart? That idiot?" Scabior chuckled loudly. He'd never liked that Lockhart. The sight of him was enough to make anyone gag.

_I couldn't believe it when Ron told me he was a fraud. I refused to believe it at first. Oh I was such a silly school girl with a crush._

Scabior felt a smile appear on his face. He could picture little Hermione trying her best to get Lockhart's attention. Although he still couldn't understand why that man got a teaching job.

_But he's home now. Which is the main thing. Mrs Weasley is trying to keep everyone's spirits up. I can't tell you how much I admire that woman. Through darkest times, she's always calm and puts her family first. She's like that Aunt you'd always love to visit._

_Christmas though was a solemn affair. Harry was moody again. He's always moody lately. He won't open up to anyone. Luckily, Sirius knows what to do. I hope._

_Oh I hear Ginny calling. I'll try and write later._

_- Hermione_

There was no more after that. Scabior tried to comprehend what he had just read. It hurt his head all that thinking did. He put the diary down and rubbed his sore head. He needed a break, but he had the feeling that it was just getting to the best parts.

"One more couldn't 'urt" Scabior told himself.

* * *

**Hi guys! Remember me? I am so sorry - I honestly hit a wall with this. I had ideas and I worked it each day or week or so - but I kept coming up blank. I got a PM asking me if I was updating this and I thought **

**"Sure. I am. I'm going to beat this writer's block." So this is the result. I found this chapter hard - but next chapter should be a fun one because...well you'll have to find out :)  
**


	9. Back to Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Scabior, Hermione or any other familiar characters/spells/creatures mentioned. This is just a figment of my imagination and no profit is being made from this.**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Back to Hogwarts

There was a fairly large gap between diary entries. There were about three pages full of pictures of Hermione and her two friends. Scabior traced the outline of her smile in one picture. His favorite was her Yule Ball picture. A quick rip in the picture to get rid of that Quidditch player and the picture was perfect in Scabior's eyes. As he went to turn the page, a newspaper clipping fell out. It was dated 13th January 1996 and was an extract from the Daily Prophet.

Scabior looked closer and saw it was the report on the Azkaban breakout that got him out of the infernal place. The picture of Bellatrix LeStrange. Scabior didn't like her. She scared him and his neck still felt sore from memories of the Manor. He was glad that she'd been killed in the War.

There was a piece missing to the clipping though. It looked as if it was hastily ripped out. It couldn't have been important thought Scabior as he flicked through the diary and came to a fresh entry. Settling down he began to read.

_15th January 1996_

_Dear Diary_

T_here has been this MASS BREAKOUT in Azkaban. All of You-Know-Who's followers have escaped. I don't know how it happened but it is frightful. The most awful witch is free from that horrid place. Bellatrix LeStrange her name is. From what I've heard she is a complete nutter. She'll torture for fun. I do wish to never cross paths with that evil woman._

Guilt stung at Scabior. It was his fault that his Hermione had come face to face with LeStrange. The screams would haunt his nightmares forever.

_Lesser known Death Eaters are the LeStrange brothers, Rookwood and a couple of other dangerous men. You can feel the scared tense atmosphere here in Hogwarts. Poor Harry is overly distressed about it. He won't tell us - but I know._

_Although there is one escapee that is terribly interesting. They say he was imprisoned for the murder of a couple of muggle-borns. Now although that is frightful ... he doesn't seem as bad as the others. His clipping looks almost sad and remorseful, as if he regrets what he's imprisoned for. I don't know what it is ... maybe the fact that he's is more relaxed and almost smiling in his mugshot._

Out fell a crumpled piece of paper. It's edges were torn - a sign that it had been ripped out of something. It was covered in creases and looked as if it had been handled often. The former Snatcher opened it up and raised a delicate eyebrow. Staring back at him was his own mugshot.

The Scabior in the picture looked different from the current Scabior. The Scabior in the picture was more clean and had neatly trimmed hair which hung softly over pronounced features. The eyes were however, the same. Dark and full of guilt and remorse. Although there was this small half grin on his face.

Scabior could clearly recall the day that had been taken.

_**He'd been dragged in by two Aurors and thrown before the Wizengamot. Shackles chained him to this uncomfortable chair. All Scabior could do was sit there and sneer as a bunch of fifty -something year olds carried out his judgment. Scabior wasn't even given a chance to defend his case, the court was told he was a former Slytherin and was sentenced there and then to a minimum of 30 years in Azkaban. The trial didn't even last fifteen minutes.**_

_**Roughly pulled back down to the dark dungeons where he had been imprisoned, Aurors leered at him as he'd passed. His wand was confiscated from him and locked away. He was told that if he survived his time in prison - he could get it back. Before Scabior could blink, he was back in chains and hauled up before a camera, holding a card with his name and a number on him.**_

_**One, two, three pictures were taken of him from every angle. In the end Scabior just leered and smirked out of spite for the camera. It was over before he knew it and he found himself locked up in a dark cold cell in the middle of the North Sea. It was there and then - Scabior vowed never to help another soul in trouble again. **_

Blinking back into reality, Scabior looked at his mugshot again. His wrists ached from past memories of the shackles that dug into his skin. What sparked his curiosity was to why Hermione had kept this clipping of him.

_His proper name wasn't given. He was known as Scabior. Nickname I reckon that is. He's rather charming looking at his picture. But moving swiftly on, the DA is still going rather strong. Lessons have picked up and everyone is improving. Even Neville can now cast a perfect expelliamus charm. He even picks up spells before me. Ron found this highly amusing._

_We've got Slytherins on our trail though. I've caught that idiot Pansy Parkinson following me around Hogwarts. She lacks subtly and her footsteps are not exactly quiet. More Educational Decrees have seemingly popped up overnight. Ridiculously stupid things. Someone should blow them up._

_I must leave this now. History of Magic is next and it is possible that the Banshee War of 1256 may appear in our O.W.L.S._

_- Hermione _

The book dropped to the ground as Scabior let a wicked smirk grace his face. Hermione found him to be charming. That smirk turned into a grimace. He'd handed her over to Bellatrix LeStrange. He wondered what she could have been thinking as she saw him approach. Did she recognize him? Did she feel fear? He wondered if this diary could have more mentions of him.

He could only hope.

* * *

**OK! So I really did finish this weeks ago but I was very lazy and swamped with coursework. But I felt bad for leaving you so this is really just a filler chapter! I hope you like it :)  
**


End file.
